Total Drama School:for the Extrordinarly Gifted2
by out4thecount
Summary: Read inside!  APPS Closed!  Rating may change:D  SORRY IT IS PUT ON HOLD FOR NOW IT WILL BE COMPLETED THOUGH!  DONT LOOSE HOPE ON ME PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

This will be my 2nd attemp at this story and i promise i wont quite this story like i did the other sorry about that between school, summer vacation, and annoying family members yada yada i also lost the chapters from the old story, but im ready to roll!

**Welcolm to Total Drama School for the Extrordinarly Gifted befor you are excepted please fill out the app below need a few students and 5 or so teachers can have more, and a Head Master (I have a Dep. Headmistress)feel free to send in as**** many ****as possible or even PM them to me you never know i might except more if they look good i cant promise that i will pick them though, now lets have fun, this is not a first serve thing, lets have fun with this and good luck also dont expect updates too often but i will i promise i will update as often as possible please no flames!(not an elimination story!) **

**Gender:**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Student or Teacher:(10-18 yrs of age for students and 24 yrs old and up for teachers):**

**If Teacher, which subject:**

**Hero or Villain:**

**Superhero/villain name:**

**Steryptype:(dont be too different Pm me and explain if you want about it if you must):**

**Birthday:**

**Age:**

**Grade: (5th grade to 12th grade)**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Background: **

**How do they act when they arrive-**

**How do they act around friends-**

**How do they act around enimies-**

**How do they act around their crushes-**

**How do they act to the staff in the school-**

Flaws:

Birthplace:

Hometown:

Favorites

Music:

Band:

Animal:

Song:

Book:

Sport:

Food:

Drink:

Most prized possession:

**Personality****:**

**Physical Appearance)**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin:**

**Weight:**

**Height:**

Nationality:

Do they wear anything to correct things? (Glasses, contact lenses, braces etc):

Any Physical Blemishes?:

**Anything else:**

Link to picture if there is one:(optional)

**Costume:**

**Everyday:**

**Snow wear:**

**Sportswear:**

**Formal:**

**Sleepwear:**

**Swimwear:**

**Other:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Hobbies or activities:...**

**Fears:**

**Reason for that fear:**

Goals:

**Sexuality:**_**(gay,straight,lesbian,Bi)-**_

_**Fav Color:**_

Favorite Subject:

Roommate:(do you want one, or two)

Friends:

Enemies:

Stratagy?:

Are they trouble-makers?(on a scale of 1-10)

Do they look up to anyone? (figuratively and literally):

**Relationship? If so, who might they be interested in:(just so you know I will pick who they will be paired with)**

**How would they act around their crush?:**

**What Your Character Looks for in a Relationship:  
>Quirks:<strong>

**Powers: (They can have up to three powers and explain them):**

**Codename:**

Manifestation (Power) History:

Power weaknesses(At least one):

How did their family react to them having descovered thier powers?:

Is there a history of powers in the family?:

**Do they have control of their powers and is there any to be discovered?:**

**Reason they're at the school:**

**Are they in a clique? If so which one:**

**Challenge Ideas/Plot Ideas?**

Do they have a mobile?:(and what does it look like and what is the ring tone?)

What car or vehicle does your OC drive (If any):

**Audition Tape:(must have and explain why you want to come here):/Scene Required for entry** (small scene of your character interacting with another student at the School):

**Anything Else:**

**Will I be able to contact you whenever I have questions about your character:**

**Parents Signiture:**

If you had to choose which Two TDI contestants would you want to be in this story?:(PM ME ONLY for this one ok!)


	2. Cast List!

The Cast List!

Teachers and Staff:

*Hattori Hanzo /Combat Teacher / The wise-ass/laid back snarky teacher(combat for 5th grade-8th grade)Immortality (Meaning he can't die and can heal up any damage quickly), can summon fire and can use it in many ways. Lastly, can see/hear/talk to spirits.

*Lucial Bond/ Stealth and DeceitTeacher/The Gambler/ Lightning, create it, big and small, even small power surges and jolts and travel in a flash of lightning. If she really concentrates she can have X-Ray vision, but that is hard and doesn't come second nature, something she only found at sixteen.

*Cley Field/Head Teacher of the Art of Combat Class/The Hard-Headed Teacher(combat for 9th grade-12th grade)Cley is well versed in the Art of Combat, and knows many different styles of martial arts. When he removes his gauntlets, he can shoot energy beams from his hands, and his strength increases times 5.

*Jiei Shinan/Weaponry Teacher/The Blind Swordsman/Jiei's powers include the art of Telekinesis, the ability to move things with your mind. He can pick up an object up to 5 tons. He is also handy with different types of weapons, especially Japanese weapons, and has mastered many different fighting styles. Also, despite not having the sense of sight, his sense of hearing is unmatched, as he could hear the slightest sound coming from about a mile away

*Deebler White/He's the Hall Monitor and the Supervisor of the Dorms/The Cold-Blooded Groundskeeper/Deebler has the power of ice. He is able to freeze anyone completely solid, and only he can unfreeze them. He is cold, that not even being out in the sun fazes him.

*Greem Reepeir/Death Exploration Teacher/The Grim Reaper/Greem is the Head instructor of the Death Exploration class, and therefore has all the powers of Death. She is able to resurrect, kill, or summon demons to do her bidding. If that doesn't work, she can always use her scythe to help her.

*Teishu Heihou/Meditation, Space & Time, and Specialist/The Calm Teacher/He learned how to summon spirits after reading some books on Necromancy that he got from Greem. He learned how to direct lightning by standing outside during a thunderstorm. He performed a ritual and was able to direct the lightning onto two statues that he was using as examples.

*Ichijin Kidate/Nature Studies Teacher/The Pessmistic Nature-Lover/Thanks to his sacred Staff of Wind, Ichijin has the ability to control the wind at his will. He can create small tornadoes easily, but this is just a display of his power. Really, he can launch a person in the air with his wind, or be able to make them fly. Another one of his powers comes from Nature. He has the ability to comminute with bugs to get them to help him and do whatever he wants.

*Megumi Igaku/Healing/School Nurse/The Dim-Witted Nurse/Megumi's power is her ability to heal someone. She can make a green glow appear from her hands and it can instantly heal any injuries, illness or fatigue. Simply by looking at a person's face, she is able to identify their illness and develop a cure for it. Because of this, her students have dubbed her as Goddess of Medicine. Also, another of Megumi's power is her inner demon, which comes out when someone removes the rosary around her neck. Her claws are filled with poison and if they touch someone, they will instantly faint due to the poison, and will die unless they are treated

*Caelus Sapiens/Teacher/Headmaster/Mind Studies/The Kind, Thoughtful Headmaster/Caelus has the power to momentarily or permanently turn off a person's powers and keep them from activating. Usually he only does this as a punishment, because he doesn't like to do it anymore than he has too.

*Dieter Hodd/Cooking/The Murderous Butcher/Dieter has no real powers. However, because of his past life of killing and torturing victims, he knows how far to intimate a person to make them talk. He is also handy with a weapon, especially a knife or a dagger. Plus, he has very good aim and good accuracy when it comes to throwing things, particularly knives.

*Missy /The Eye Candy/Suductress/she will reach into the darkest depths of your mind and find your fears, your hopes, your darkest seacrets. And then, she will exploit this knowlage. she will make you feel like a nothing, a compleate nobody and feel all the better for doing so. Mental torture manipulation and power borrowing along with Puppetry  
>_<p>

Teachers assistants:

(slight main more background characters)

1. Buin- A young Chinese girl of 18. Jiei's best student and assistant. Skilled at fighting with a spear and other long-reach weapons. She enjoys torturing those that don't pay attention to her. She's a bit hot-headed, but will be calm with you if you can endure her long enough.

2. Maxim- A young Russian boy of 17. He is skilled at ambushes and hand-to-hand fighting. He likes to ambush those who disrespect him, his master, or his way of teaching. Usually, he does it just to get on the student's nerves. He's always chuckling or laughing for some reason. However, when he's fighting, he is very serious and deadly.

3. Arashi- A young Japanese boy of 18. He is skilled at fighting with swords, whether they are one-handed or two-handed. His master forbids him from killing. Therefore, he appeases himself, by hitting them with his wooden sword. He believes honor is the most important thing a person can have.

4. Alec- A boy from Greece of 18. He's skilled at the Art of Judo, which is basically, hand strikes, kicks, throws, and grappling. He enjoys throwing his opponents, but also enjoys putting them in hard submission holds. He always likes to eat. If he is not training, he is eating something.

5. Jaycee- An American girl of 19. She is skilled in the art of archery and throwing kunai. She shoots her arrows at her students, if they are not paying attention or if they are being disrespectful. She is usually shy, but in training, her personality becomes that of a serious warrior.

Grades: 5th-12th Graders!

5:th Grade

*May Addams The Girl With Split Personalities (Background character)Bad Luck(she can pass it on to people for as long as she wants), she can cause people pain by thinking of/looking at them (She gave many deaths glares so it started to form as a power), quick healing (since she gets injured alot, she heals incredibly fast)

*Sean Mc'Lean the spirited youth (Background character)Strength and flight

*Sally West the prodigy child (main character)She has the ability to absorb information and retain what she powers and machine manipulation

*Iggy Webber the snitch/teachers pet (background character)modest amount of psychic ability, on rare occasions read minds

6:th Grade

*Meredith Carmen McCormick The Insensitive Redhead (Background character)When Meredith gets angry, fire shoots from her hands and her hair goes sraight up, glows, and swirls

*Roxanne Ritchie the Rebel (Main character)she can fire ice from her eyes (ice vision) she can create ice with her hands and make weapons out of them, and she can create small snow storms.

*Kaden Wylde the jock (background character), he can teleport anywhere within a fifty metre radius, but the more frequent or longer the teleports tire him out immensely. X-Ray Vision, basically if he focuses really hard on a wall he can see what is on the other side. This allows him to teleport in and out of rooms. This

*Waverly Bliss The Annoying Chatterbox/Gossip Queen/Social butterfly (background character).water manipulation and mermaid transformation

7:th Grade

*Harper Myers the Tomboy (background character)has the ability to create and control lightning

*Lyn Fox The high stung perfectionist with a "stick up her arse!"(background character)bright pink flames

*XiXi Zuang the devoted enviormentalist (background character)nature/plant/animal bender manipulater

*Cora Bond The human barbie doll/the most girly person on earth (background character)She creates illusions: meaning she can trick any one into thinking what she wishes them to see. and mirror manipulation and dreams

8:th Grade

*Lana York the Punk or Bully (background character)Can transform into any animal she's ever had skin contact with. Once she's made contact with an animal, she can replicate the animal, mirroring it down to its DNA. and humans

*Anthony Fiorino the lover boy (background character)teliportation

*Clifford Hanson the emo or goth (background character)control light.

*Rieko Heyardahl the bookworm (background character)Orbing empithy auars Healing

9:th Grade

*Natasha Davis Queen bee (main character)fire and heat manipulation

*Jason Johnson :"Cool"Homeboy (background character)Has a Ice power that allows him to create Hard as steel ice weapons such as Guns that shoot sharp ice pieces,swords,bats that can crush skulls ,axes,and can create snow storms with that,etc..He can also use his third sense that allows him to see if a person is about to hit him or anything else

*Harvey Kanarvin the party animal (main character)super shriek and force field and earthquakes

*Scarlett Anistan the wierdo (background character) magic/hex's/spell's

10:th Grade

*Elizabeth Zackrony Lights inventor and computer hacker (background character)Can see through technology, talk to fire fly cams with her mind, and create inventions under 20 minutes.

*Tabitha Harnal The sweet and scary mentalist (background character)Turning into a white crow. /Hypnosis: Hypnotization of opponents to do what she needs or tellher nessasary info./Psy-barrier: Psychic energy used to block any and all attacks, has a limit of breaking if over used though.

*Fawn Parks-The southern Belle (main character) cat like abilities

*Rocco Forcyth the pretty boy (main character)hypnosis and mind control and levitation

11:th Grade

*Nebraska Haven The Shadowed One (background character)Whenever she touches someone, she drains the life out of them and can wound her injuries (to a certain extent)

*Natalia Scarlett Rushman The Class Clown (main character)Invisibility - she can turn invisible but if too long can be permenantly invisible-, hand-to-hand combat skills - she can kick your ass anyday, anytime. LIKE KUNG FU!-

*Adam McLine The Skater/Prankster (main character)Super speed, invisibility and healing

*Sandro Flix The Loyal, Helping Glutton (Main character)He can run really fast, up-to the speed of 100 miles an hour.

12:th Grade

*Tonia Heart The Beauty Queen (main character) control over week minded Individuals(involves power theft)/pherimones/Phasing through solid objects

*Deliyla Schwimmer The Prep/Rulebook (main character)creates copies and clones

*James Henson the slacker (main character)control music, rhythm, telikinisis

*Sean Love Big Brother/hero complex (background character)Weather manipulation.

*Chris McLean-A smug, famous celebrity that has dabbled in T.V and movies yada yada also has hosted for the Total Drama series!

He was introduced to this School when his young son developed a power and the producers got wind of it and just had to have a show made of it!

Welcome as either minor or main characters!

*Duncan-The famous delinquit from the TDI series (Instead of going back to Juvi Chris blackmailed him into coming here)

*Trent-The Hot musisian from the TDI series (After his meltdown on TV the Producers had to have him)

*Noah -The Cynical Brain from the TDI series (He was the fan fav so they "bribed" him into coming here)

*Ezikial -the Home Schooled Redneck from the TDI series (The Producers of TDI series felt they needed him to be here DUN DUN DUN!)

The other TDI past members might be mentioned briefly!

Heh so i had 4 instead all male's had too many females!

Main characters: the ones mostly in each chapter!

Background characters:Dont worry they will still be mentioned and in this story but not as often as the Main ones!

Note: Their powers for students In the begining they will have one but they gain and get stronger as the story goes further!

I only Own Missy Payne and James Henson! (Ratings may change in the future)  
>*The Next Update Will Be Soon*<p>

~Out4TheCount~


	3. Introductions and Ephebus Academy!

**Chapter One: Introductions and Ephebus Academy**

Ephebus Academy meaning youth in Latin has been a secret school for gifted youngsters for many years, notorious for either the most vicious of villains or toughest of super heros it only accepts the best of the best. The well liked Headmaster Caelus Sapiens a older man that is gifted and his Headmistress Missy Payne a reformed Villain and their variety of Staff members, together they rule that school with iron fists a year long Private school for super powered teens a secret special school very private and reserved.

That is until the young son of a local reality telivision series called Total Drama Island descovered his powers, thats when the sadistic host and the Producers got an idea for a great new reality series, who cared of these old reality has been teens who do nothing but complain when he could have new, powerful, and vicious all rolled into one oh yes and that host was the one the only the person you love to hate Chris Mclean and he had a plan...

All he had to do now was convince the faculty of Ephebus Academy or now it will be refered to as **Total Drama School for the Extrordinarly Gifted **well just for the show of course a year long show, might improve raitings so the hunt was on for Teenagers with powers!

Well 3 months later and Chris has sucesfully convinced the tough staff of Ephebus Academy and have found the perfect victims... I mean students all extrordinary in his/her own ways, awsome for raitings which was pretty much all he cared for any whoo that certain school was located somewhere outside of Germany and the students would be ariving via plane one by one the school was hard to find in a remote region covers in icey snow the academy was old and anicent looking chrystal electric gates surrounding the place, a lake and a vast forrest succluding it from wondering eyes it was quite marvelous yet scary to look at it certainly had its history to it. He also had 4 former male past TDI contestants who were chosen to participate be it blackmail or the fan favorite. Duncan, Trent, Noah, and Ezikial were the lucky ones The producers picked.

Chris Mclean swaggered out of his stretch limo he gazed around in wonder and aww, his perfect black hair ruffeled from the wind, that is till he took notice of the camra he grew that over confidence and cocky smirk on his hansome face "Welcome to this years all new more exciting adventure" he said "This is Ephebus Academy" he waves behind him dismissively, he smiled confidently " I Chris Mclean am your wonderful new host, now before we meet the students who have yet to arrive lets go say hi to our lovely" he sniggers clears throat "staff." Another limo followed to a stop the door banged open and a enraged Duncan stepped out growling "Dunc dude how was the flight man?" Duncan snarled unhappy to be here with this man but didnt dsay anything as the second person stepped out he has green eyes and had a guatar on him he smiled "Hey Chris wow this place is...nice." Trent said uneasily. The third person fell out of the limo onto the ground with a pained groan he shakily sat up "Eh ow that hurt eh" Ezikial said in a thick Canadian accent. Chris smirked at the Homeschool but before he could say anything to him Ezikial was pushed roughlt aside. "Well this place looks promising" someone said in a sarcatic toned and a bored looking Noah who was the last person in the limo stepped out, Noah looked around uninterested before pulling out one of his oh so famous books to read. Chris looed around to the camra " Well looks like the chosen ones have arrived Chris started forward the young male's following behind as they enter the grounds, a cool wind blows his hair Chris freezes momentarly then sighs as a figure aproaches a short man approaces wearing simple robes but has his face covered and was slouching Chris observed him "This must be Ichijin Kidate the Nature Studies teacher" he thinks to himself he shruggs it off and clears his throat "um hey dude im Chris Mcl" but was interupted "yes we know who you are Christopher Mclean host of that reality show". The man said smugly.

Chris visably clenched his teeth at being refered to as (shudders)"Christopher, what was he 10" He thought. "My name is Ichijin Kidate and let me lead you to our headmaster" he walked away Chris sighed turned to the camra and put on a cheesy smile "Follow me and we will go meet the rest of the staff " he followed, but told the boys to stay, Duncan pulled out a pocket knife and walked to the nearest tree Trent and Noah sat down on a bench and Ezikial took in his surroundings.

Chris took in his surrundings everything lookd ancient and totally outdated he spotted cobwebs in the almost pitch black hall. "OW" he bumped into two people two men one in a orange and black short-sleeve jacket with matching jogging pants. He has silver gauntlets on both of his arms. He wears white socks and orange running shoes with narrowed black eyes and long curled Black hair with white highlights pulled into a ponytail(Cley Field) and the other made Chris undecided to either laugh, scream like a sissy, or wet his pants becouse this guy was well was he even a guy at all he was a freakin snow man of a man he even had the carrot nose pegged down, his bluish white eyes pierced Chris's very soul sending chills up his spine. Before the two men could utter anything. Chris bolted the terrified camra man following the two men being a few of the most toughest amone the staff one being Deebler White and the other Cley Field did something that most of the staff rarely see they laughed usually the only thing they do together is fight knowing they can't stand each other, and their laughter followed Chris down the hallway haunting him he stopped to take a breather wheezing "Dude that was totally like...just DUDE".

He spotted 5 teens a young Chinese girl practicing with a spear making it twirl to fast for his eyes to follow she looked about 18 and had a look of extreem determination on her attractive face Chris's eyes wandered down her figure when he was hit with a little rock his eyes observed the young Russian teen about 17 smirking in a corner but his eyes said "you look at her in that way again you will get much worse" Chris overted his eyes to the other three two boys and a girl a young Japanese boy, a European boy, and a Chinese-American girl thwy were doing their own thing "My personal assistants" a voice sounded out making Chris jump and chuckled nervously "my name is Jiei Shinan Weapons teacher" said the man to Chris's left wearing a training kimono, with the top part being white, and the pants being blue Chris then noticed his eyes were covered by a simple red bandand and wavy black hair Chris them smirke knowing this guy was blind he then silently snickered his hand waving in front of the guys face Chris smirked to the camra then he let out a loud yelp as his hand was twisted "never make fun of a blind person" Jiei said tightining his grip wimpering "ok ok dude uncle uncle" Jiei let his hand go muttering "i believe you were ment to follow Ichijin to our headmaster" Chris gulped and ran inside to doors making sure the camra dude was still following him "we can edit that out right?" he whispered his pride hurt, the camra man shrugged Chris examined the inside of the castle many stairs and doors a great Chandelier above him he walked in he followed Ichijin who was _Patiently_ Waiting for him "this way:" Ichijin said, Vanishing in the darkness.

Chris spotted Ichijin standing outside a door labled Headmaster "this is where we depart Mr Mclean until next time" Ichijin said as he dissapeard in the shadows Chris turned back as he reached for the door it opened Chris screamed like a little girl as the tall pale womon with strange purple eyes and long grey hair stepped out she has such a cold aura about her Chris practically saw his life flash before his eyes, was she death finally come for him he wimpered she wore long purple robe with a hood that covers her entire body and she has a scythe in her left hand she looked at him with distaste she said in a cold chilly voice ripped with chill" i am Greem Reepeir not the Grim Reaper Mr Chris Mclean" she half sneered" besides it isnt your time" Chris's knees went rubber band like as he sighed in relief "yet" she finished though you coudn't see it she was amused as she faded into darkness her eyes still on Chris who was pale and sweaty he gulped and turned to the camra man who was also shivering "Dude Ace thanks for not ditching me here and volunteering to be the camra man i owe ya" his cocky self coming back the camra man Ace sighed in regret it really wasnt his choice he was forced to come the producers were going to can him if he didnt and he really needed the money for his family to which he prayed that he would eventually see again "Um yea sure no prob Chris" Chris nodded then knocked on the door **Bang Bang Bang **the door opened revieling the Deputy Headmistress, who took in Chris and licked her blood red lips then "enter" she whispered suductively her yellow eyes scanning up her new prey she then took in the camra man and straightend up cleared her throat "I am Missy Payne Deputy Headmistress please sit" she strode away her hips swaying she sat on the corner of the desk her long enchanting eggplant purple hair swayed filing her claw like nails she leaned over a the chair that was facing a wall said, "Caelus our...guests have arrived."

The chair turned anf the man an older gentelman with long white hair paling tan skin and glowing purple eyes wearing a long black and purple buttoned robe looked up and smiled his kind old eyes on his wrinkled face scanned Chris than the camra man before "Ah Chris wonderful to meet you me dear boy i take it you enjoyed your trip here no?" Chris smirked nodding but not saying anything. The headmaster continued "you know young man we dont usually do this but this might be a great opportunity we dont get many guests and our last students left 2 years ago we havent ha a student since and i was looking at the files that your erm producers picked they all seem remarkable and gifted" he said holding the new students files, on top the list was the name "Elizabeth Zackrony Lights" but it was put away before we could read anything.

Chris smiled smugly "yes yes it was all me i found the perfect Vict...er studnts no need to thank me." Caelus observed the host befor stating abit warningly "you do relize that that this is still MY school and it has been for many years you WILL not be in charge of anything nor get in the way of the students my staff or me but i will Not be made a fool of and you will not jeperdise this school or its students." He stated. These students were his charges and he will make sure that nothing happens to them ever" do we reach that understanding Mr Mclean" he finished observing Chris with unblinking kind yet fierce old eyes Chris nodded "yes yes you totally have my word dude i.i. mean sir" Chris as his energy felt weaking. The headmaster seemed happy and toned down his powers on the host satisfied told his headmistress "Missy please show them the door" the headmaster said going through the files.

Missy put her arm in Chris's shoulder as she closed the door she licked her lips and winked the door closing with a audible snap. Chris turned to the camra man Ace and snickerd them he smirked" ok viewers you have met half our staff so join us shortly when we introduce the vic... i mean students, but we need to meet the rest of the staff since we have time to kill."

He walked around the cool dark hallways till he reached a huge rusted black door he was about to open it when a hand grasped his shoulder firmly he tunred, and attractive young female with sky blue eyes with her blonde hair in a tight bun wearing a lab coat, a blue sweater, a short brown skirt, and black heels with black stockings but what got his attention was her DD-sized chest Chris had to peel his eyes from her to hear what she was saying " No no you musn't interupt Dieter he needs to be left alone he has to prepare but enough of that, hi im Megumi um im guessing your our host guy right oh right i forgot we have new students coming i have got to run and prepare nice to meet you" Megumi said running off her hips swaying with every step she took. Chris had a goofy look on his face he shook off as he cleared his throat "Hmm um lets start on outside ok" Chris said distracted, a few steps later and he heard a BOOM! Chris when to investigate and he saw an open door he peeked through it and saw two people one a young woman with red hair, green eyes, tanned skin and a very attractive looking body, the other a man he had scruffy black hair, pale skin, glowing red eyes, the number "13" tattooed on the back of his neck, 3 eyebrow rings and a spike style lower lip piercing, a huge tribal style sleeve tattoo on his left arm, part of his neck and hand, he looked pretty tall and muscular. They apperared to be arguing over a deck of cards "i was not using x-ray vision Hattori, i do not cheat!" she snarled lightning flashed around her in rage. Hattori scoffed "yea ok than how do i keep loosing ask me that please Lucial." Lucial told him "Well has it ever occured to you that you you must suck at this game." they both froze looking into each others eyes than broke out in laughter. Lucial turned "hey you what are you doing here!" She told Chris. Hattori studied Chris and said "He must be that host then that means the students are coming today come Lucial we must prepare" he said placing a pair of huge black aviator glasses over his eyes "Get lost Host!" the door slamed shut.

Chris shrugged and started out side he passed a men along the way, a Chinese male with long platnim hair, gold eyes wearing a gold Chinese robe with a long white shirt on underneath, and green pants, with white pants. Bowed to him introduced himself as Teishu Heihou the Meditation, Space & Time, and Specialist teacher he seemed to radiate of calmness. Teishu gave Chris the directions of how to get the the front gates to meet the children, Chris nodded in thanks and was off...

Chris huffed as he got back to the front gate he stretched his back looked around Duncan carved a skull on a tree and as sitting on a tree dozing off, Noah was reading, Trent was strumming his Gutar, Ezikial was...somewhere wandering around mabey, Chris smiled smugly at the camra " Well you have now meet the faculty of Ephebus Academy and now we are going to meet the lucky students who should be coming momentarly" he exclaimed, "they are arriving alphabeticaly so hmm the first student should have been here by now" Chris looks at his watch as he looed at his watch it stopped working, Chris groaned and tapped on it. "Hmmm a bit of bad luck at that Chris," a small voice said. Chris jumped and looked around at a nervous looking girl wearing a black long sleeve shirt under a grey jacket, dark grey gloves, dark denim jeans, and black converse. She looked small about 5'0, her big lime green eyes took in her surroundings as her shoulder length straight inky black hair in a line-bob was blowing in the wind slightly. Chris cleared his throat "Well well well little miss May Addams has finally arived" Chris said taking off his busted watch placing it in his pocket, "Thanks for breaking my watch by the way it was expensive you know!" Chris exclaimed. The girl May rolled her eyes and making herself comfoy on a bench near Trent. Trent smiled slightly but got no response from the small girl, when a peson cleared her throat causing almost everyone to jump slighty, In the enterance stood a tall gangly girl decked out in dark long, loose dark cloths pale skin, long dark black hair than fell into her red eyes on her shoulder was a huge python that seemed to dwarf her it hissed, the girl rasied a hand and pet it softly. The girl never sayng a word passed Chris and went into the darkness of the shadows on a far corner near the trees. Chris shuddered "Well we met our resident wierdo Scarlett our resident witch." in the background the python hissed.

"Chris OMG hi!" Chris stumbled as he was nealry knocked over by a speeding bullet, Chris pushed a small 11 year old away from him, as he glared holding her an arms length away, the small girl beamed up at him with big navy blue eyes, her long slightly wavy strawberry blonde hair also flying in the wind, her cherish smiled wide, she tried to hug him again but Chris pushed her back again "No no no no more hugs!" the girl looked around and screetched "OMG! Hi Noah, Trent, Duncan, and two girls i never meet before, im Waverly Bliss nice too meet you!" The girl exclaimed while skipping to the little pond. Everyone except the snoozing Duncan and the still MIA Ezikial looked at the strange girl Noah scoffed and went back to his book, when they heared humming and looked up as the next girl a young girl walked through the gates the girl wa petite pale skinned, big blue eyes, and long honey blonde hair pulled into a tight ballaria bun, with a pink ribbon, wearing a bubble gum pink dress, she looks around. "Hello Chris, im Cora its sooo nice to be here." The Human Barbie Doll told everyone as she sat down on the grass and took out one of her many mirror's and fixing her hair... "Wosh!" as a fire ball barely missed Chris almost singing his hair. Chris scowled and looked at the gates at the enterance stood a attractive African American teenage girl a smirk on her face looking board and superior she flipped her dark raven colored shoulder length hair she blew her bang out of her left eye which were almond shapped christal green she scoffed and walked over in front of Chris "Mclean, i am Natasha plesure to meet you" she them walks off and sits under a tree keeping her eyes on the growing crowd she locked eyes with Scarlett and they began a glaring contest Chris chuckled noticing the beigining of a new rivalry.

"Pop!" as a young boy teliported in front of Chris the boy had a rich deep mocca tan with silky black hair and dark grey eyes. "Chris my man what up dude." The teen then looked around and smiled "Ladies" he said as he walked up to Natasha before he could say anything she scoffed "Dont waist you time pip-squeek!" Anthony's face fell then lit up as he walked to Cora and tried to unsuccesfully flirt with the opened his mouth when a blur knocked him flat off his feet "wha?" their stood befor him with looking at the academy in pure innocent amazment was a rather heavy looking teen wearing a white and black jumpsuit with white running shoes. with wide black eyes and brown hair he snapped out of his gaze and smiled wide "Chis Mclean man how are you im Sandro!" the big guy exclaimed slowly stood up wiping dust off himself "yes i noticed" Chris mummbles scowling Sandro saw three other people and was instintly at their sides pulling them into a big hug "hi guys!" May, Trent, and Noah were pulled into a bear like hug by the big guy stuttering stuff like "dude cant breath!" and "OMG! my ribs!" Sandro let them go his head "oww i got a headache" he whined. "I dont like to be touched!" May snarled brushing herself off and strutting away. Trent sighed clutching his ribs and sat down, Noah glared at the big guy muttering something about Owen and sat down.

"Oh my god is this where we are staying?" announced the arrival of the newest sudent a female she looked at the academy with detest "Its old i thought it would be like new i flew halfway across the world for this?" the new girl sighed shaking her head "oh well i suppose it would do" she said cheerfully before walking up to Chris extending her hand "hello im Lyn Fox" she told him she then proceeded to scope out the crowd her short light brown hair pulled in to a neat twirl as her bright pink eyes sparkled. The next peron was a male he walked through and was a very attractive male but he was more pretty than hansome, he had rich mocha skin, blonde wavy locks, and hypnotic baby blue eyes that seemed to trance everyone, some of the girls seemed to be staring lovingly at his beauty he has amouth full of white pearly teeth he stood in a pose and grinned around at the ladies most blushed. Chris growled he dislikes competition, Chris has a ego the size of Canada and he holds his own looks very highly and didnt like this new stud already, Forcing out a smile he shook the young pretty boy's hand, "So, you must be Rocco Forcyth" The boy completly ignores the host and strides to a blushing Lyn and kisses her hand eyes never leving hers. "Hello my dear" he said silkily Lyn uncharilisticaly giggled. Chris grumbled shaking his head but let out a huge mega watt smile as the newest Student appeared he had a depressed aura about him his black hair fell into his coffee colored eyes wearing dark clothing he was silent as a shadow. Chris pulled the young teen into a one armed hug and gave the boy a slight shake. "Ah young mister Cliffy is here lets get this party started!" Clifford cringed and closed his eyes and suddenly was gone in a beam of light appearing by Scarlett, Chris fell to the ground with a small thud!

A Brunette with oval shapped purple eyes walked by mumbling reading a book on Psychology waltzed pased Chris totally ignoring everyone setteld herself on a rock near the forrest Chris looked mildly affended "Yea Tabitha just ignore me ungraitful little..." Chris mumbled. Soft footsteps announced the arival of yet another girl who had dark blonde hair that reaches below her waist in small curls her wide haizel eyes focused on the ground, She looked up as she took notice that people were looking at her she blushed and said in a small voice "Hello" and walked near the pond where Waverly was in her mermaid form making ripples out of the water, Waverly smiled brighty at the new girl and tried to start a conversation with Miss Nebraska Haven. Soft music was heard thought the grounds as a male teen tall and musular whom had long silvery hair and dark grey eyes walked up he smiled slighty and shook Chris's hand introduced himself as James Henson and walked over to where Natasha was and smirked, Natasha raised a eyebrow and turned away scoffing.

The pitter-patter of small feet was sound as a small asian girl a petite flat cheast delicate looking 14 year old blushing she lifted a finger to slide her oversized glasses up to her slanted dark eyes she had short black hair she smiled shy like and she introduced her self as Rieko Heyardahl and scampered away. The soft footsteps approaching and the entire group turned and fell under the spell of the next student she was most deffinetly labled The Beauty Queen she has hip length platnim blonde hair her sideswept bangs the tips were pink fell into her hypnotic half lidden exotic silver eyes she smiled and gave Chris a hug "hi Chris how are you?" Chris blushed at the beauty that was hugging him "oh well hi guys im Tonia" she says to the rest of the students most of the girls glared the guys were in a daze over her she went to stand under the tree Duncan was in. The Next student was an African American boy with short black hair and brown eyes he was wearing A light blue Jacket with red cap and blue jeans with White nikes he smiled at Chris. Chris smiled back "Jason my man how's it hanging dude!" Chris asked. "Yea it cool Chris im here for the fun.. oh and the learing too i guess" Jason says while looking around before anyone said anything else the earth shook and a loud boom was heard shaking everyone up, Rocco cought Lyn as she lost her balance and Scarlett soothed her python, Duncan fell out of the tree now fully awake falling on Tonia who had the breath stolen from her literaly both moaned, Duncan opened his eyes pissed off beyond belief and before he could say anything his Tiel eyes meet Tonia's silver ones.

Everyone looked at the scene when a loud voice boomed out "Sorry dude that's my bad!" A tall boy stood at the gates rubbing his neck with a sheepish expression his glowing green eyes looked applogetic and his shaggy black hair flew in the wind. "Harvey man how are you doin Harv, thanks for the greet publicity you just caused!" Chris said smugly. Harvey looked confused and walked away and taked to Jason.

Duncan looked down at the Beauty he had trapped under his weight he felt a blush making its way to his face his eyes glazed over as her lovely face flushed "Um you can get off now you know." Tonia whispered softly, Duncan stuttered soo unlike himself he scoled himself a he got up extending a hand to help her up too she gracefully go udusted herself off and smiled at him reached over and closed his jaw for him. Tonia then walked away and went to sit next to Tabitha who was still reading so Tonia read over her shoulder. Duncan glared softly at everyone and walked away.

"Wow this place is wild hmm looks like this will be one fun year!" a voice exclaimed as a 16 year old female with almond shapped brown eyes, and Umber brown, tied into a long ponytail with a yellow scrunchie. "Hey im Elizabeth call me EZ." She said shaking Chris's hand and went over to Havey and Jason.

Before anything said anything else a fire ball was thrown and hit a tree near Scarlett and Clifford, Clifford disapeared into the shadows as Scarlett scowled placing her python on a branch scowled at Natasha they glared at each other Scarlett threw a spell at her and Natasha dodged and threw a fireball at her they stood facing each other glaring before anything could happen the sky darkened and a thunder boomed as lightning struck down between them. "Girls why are you fighting fighting doesn't solve anything." A male voice said, everyone looked at the enterance as the sky cleared a tall young man with long wavy light brown hair and friendly blue eyes stood, he looked between the girls before smiling and greeing himself as Shawn Love.

A petite red head walked passed the gates, she had firey red hair, half lidded red eyes, white skin, wearing a Red T-shirt with 'I'm the boss, THAT'S why!' in blue, blue denim miniskirt with a leather belt, and black sneakers, she held her head high and had a smirk on her face she said absoluty nothing but blushed sighty as she made eye contact with a bored looking Noah, she smiled slightly showing a pair of red braces as she sat near him never saying a thing but kept glancing at him. Daddy!" a squeeky voice cried out Chris turned and smiled broadly "Sean!" he opens his arms as the 10 year old youth lunges into his arms "Hows my boy doin?" Chris asks "oh im fine im so excited to be here!"Sean cried "thats good hows your mom by the way havent seen her in months." the boys innocent bright baby blue eyes fell his curly soft blonde locks swaying in the wind "she's fine didn't want me to be her though" Sean mumbled. Chris smirked deviously of course his x-wife wouldnt be happy that their only child was with him and not her "typical" he thought he looked down to the son he rarley see's since the nast divorce and custody battle a couple dozen months prieviously. It was know fact among most top celeberties and Chris's co-workers that though selfish, cocky, slighty sadistic, and hotheaded their was one thing in the world Chris Mc'Lean had a soft spot for and it was his only child. Sean looked around and walked over towards to a unsucesful Anthony and a calm Cora who was fixing her appearence and Sean conversed with Anthony.

Chris smiled but the smile soon vanashed as a woosh his pants were around his ankles, Chris blushed as everyone laughed Rieko let out a small "OH my" and blushed covering her eyes, as a tall boy with Shaggy black hair that goes to the nape of his neck. The ends are dyed white, Wide, innocent looking ice-blue filled with myschif he had an eyebrow ring the boy had a slight smirk and whistled innnocently walking towards Sandro and both laughed. Chris pulled up his pants as fast as possible "Oh yea thats something i soo want to see, Chris Mc'Lean's butt, nice" A cynical voice said as a athletic looking tomboy appraoached slowly she pushed her short shaggy dirty blonde hair out of her cold calculating gold eyes, She looked uninterested at Chris and mumbled to herself shaking her head. "Yea well...I know you enjoyed the view Harper...everyone does" Chris said smugly as the girl stiffined clenching her fists taking a cool breath stood near the shadows where Clifford sat in silence. "Meow" startled Chris looks down and a golden curled cat was at his feet its intense ice blue eyes anilizing then smirking poof it transformed into a teenage girl standing only 5'1 her long golden curles flying in the wind Chris jumped then regained his composure "Well looks like Miss Fawn has decided to finally show herself" the teen still smirking strod forward and hissed "nice to see you i... look forward to getting to know you" poof she transformed back into said cat and trotted over to the tree finding comfort on a branch Duncan was once sitting on.

A slight breeze cooled the whole gorunds making everyone shiver,"Did it suddenly get colder?" Chris asked. The everyone spotted a small 12 year old her shocking blue eyes silently seemed to study her fellow peers her face emotionless her pale blonde hair blew into her face. The small girl scoffed and walked passed Chris then found a spot on the grass and layed down on it. "Names Roxy now leave me alone!"

"Why does everyone seem to be ignoring me today, yea just walk past me and ignore me its not like im the one that handpicked all you ingraits to be here.. oh wait i kinda did!' Chris muttered to himself. "You know i heard if you talk to yourself that means your going crazy" a voice said from nowhere then a second later a Filipino girl with tanned skin and dark brown anime eyes, "I'm Natalia. So *starts swaying arms* How's it going dudes?" she exclaimed jogging up to James and Natasha sitting between them. The next person a girl who had light blonde hair pulled into a french braide her green eyes which seemed to be calculating her surroundings she had an arigant smug look in her pretty face she steps up to Chris and right away introduces herself "Chris Mclean i am Deliyla Schwimmer but dont call me that i go by Liyla" so call me that " she says looking around in slight distaste "Well i suppose this will have to do you did get all my stuff my parents sent didnt you i simply cannot live without my personal objects i wont stand for anything less" she said bossily. Chris thought about it ( *you see Chris Mclean on the plane on his way here his first class seat was packed with suitcases labled Deliyla's personal objects he opens them and finds glamor, teen girl objects, cloths, and many other objects he had no use for so he shrugged and opened the door (the plane hadnt left yet BTW) and dumped everthing out on the platform while he snickerd shaking his head.*) Chirs laughed on the inside and looked into the girl's impatiant eyes" Oh trust me its taken care of...Liyla." Chris told her she nodded and walked away standing by herself. Chris shook his head at the memory and muttered "oh great another Courtney."

Footsteps were heared and the group looked at the gates and saw a small boy with tanned skin dark eyes and spiked black hair walking towards Chris he smiled politly "Iggy Webber Mr. Mc'Lean great to meet you" The young boy obviously sucking up to the host, Chris smirked as did the small boy who stood near him.

The next person a young girl about 10 years old hummed and skipped up to Chris her long white hair pulled into 2 cute side ponytails, her large pink eyes looked innocentl around before locking her gaze on Chris she stuck out her hand politly "Hi im Sally nice to meet you!" she said giggled cutely before skipping off to stand near the tree Fawn was in still in her car form. An 11 year old boy with dark red almost auburn in colored red hair and pale green eyes was the next to walk through the gates he had an air of confidence around him he didnt say much just his name "Kaden" and walked near the little pond away from Waverly and Nebraska the two girls near him. A 14 year girl scowled moodily as she stomped past Chris and sat down under a tree her neckless said Lana she had messy brown hair and a smokey grey eyes.

Chris looked into the camra "Well looks like we only have one more student to go and she should be her soon then they will all meet the Headmaster then the rest of the staff and set up" as he said that a slender asian girl wearing a green dress and brown boots with long silky black hair and dark chocolate brown slanted eyes gracefully walked behind Chris and tapped his shoulder, Chris turned and the gentle asian smiled softly "an honor to have meet you i am XiXi Zuang and i believe i am your last student am i not?" she asked softly Chris nodded as she walked to the crowd. Chris looked at the camra smiled broadly "Well their you have them the new students of Ephebus Academy, You have meet them all, from May Addams(* said girl was standing near the woods she turned at her name and scoffed*) to XiXi Zuange(*said girl was kneeling by a flower bed she too turned her head and smiled*) and our other more intersting characters, (*Tabitha who was trying to read her book without Tonia reading over her shoulder*)-(*Fawn laying in a tree with a curious Sally trying to get her attention*)-(*Scarlett and Natasha still glaring at each other*)-(* and our oldies Noah reading his book an annoyed expression on his face as Meridith tried to capture his attention, Trent who was strumming his gutar to himself as Rieko Blushed near him*) and Where the HELL did Duncan and Ezikial go! How will Deliyla take the news of her belongings being thrown off the plane! (*WHAT DID HE SAY! screamed Deliyla!*)Oh well, join us when they are introduced to the staff peace out from Ephebus Academy this is Chris Mclean" Fades out...for now until next time becouse we just ran out of film Wahahah!

**FADES!**

Ok so what do you all think i hope i made your characters the way you wanted their were so many and this was my first story so please feal free to review please no harsh comments im a sensitive soul...not really! LOL, PM me if you want i hope i meet your expectations!

I personaly think this story started out a lot better than the first one and i am working on the next chapter now!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP NEXT WEEK...mabey sooner...WHAOOOOO!

**REVIEW** tell me what your character thinks of the other students so far, who do you think would make a great couple!

Next time Chapter 2: Meating the Faculty and...Roomies?

A little summery:

*Natasha screamed and lunged for Scarlett!

*The Headmaster turned to the headmistress adressed her "I do not thing that our 7th grade girls like each other much Missy." Missy rolled her eyes "Duh!"

*"Looks like Ezikial and Duncan had a run in with Deebler!"

*Fawn blushed as Trent gently moved a strand of her hair from her face and their eyes locked green with blue and slowly...

Stay tuned!

I only Own Missy Payne, Ace the Camra guy, and James Henson!

~Out4TheCount~


End file.
